


【all索】拯救与堕落

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 非严格意义上的4P，索隆与路飞、山治和罗没有严格意义上的恋爱关系，非常和谐，无恋爱争端。原著向，索隆碧池向。
Relationships: all索, 刀藻, 米索, 罗索, 路索, 香索
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. 拯救与堕落1

魔欲之花：一种有灵智懂人语的成精之物，外形似巨大的食人花，却有动物的消化功能和语言特性，介于动物和植物之间，以吸食人的体液为生，猎物一旦进入它的巨大花苞中，中催情花蜜的淫毒，非榨干抹净不得出。

伟大航路上奇奇怪怪的岛有千万种，草帽团也见怪不怪了，所以罗宾一边喝下午茶一边抬着书给大家科普魔欲之花的时候众人没怎么在意，索隆听了个大概就跳船上岸，去镇上买保养刀的用具。

折腾了大半天，在一片植物繁茂的密林中迷了路，循着一股异香，在找到一株红得妖异的巨花，还没来得及细看，花瓣突然张开一条缝，数根红色藤蔓缠紧了索隆将其往花苞里拽。

危急时刻索隆已然亮出一把刀，将砍未砍之际，看到花苞底部散落的几个熟悉的人影，他迟疑了一瞬，也就错过了最后的反抗机会。

一路航海，遭遇过各种强大的敌人，谁也不曾想会败在一朵花的手上。

人有七情六欲，唯性欲最为捉摸不透，可旺盛无边际，可浅淡无显露，突如其来便让人欲罢不能，魔欲之花此时的无可战胜，正是源于此。

花瓣一闭合，索隆顿时感觉浑身燥热无力。魔花的瓣身较为通透，借着渗进来的光线，索隆抬眼一看，早他一步进来的两个伙伴和一个同盟船长，早已面带潮红眸心无光，萎靡地靠在瓣身上直喘粗气。

“又一个笨蛋进来了……”某个混蛋厨子无良地笑笑，胯间那物都快把西装裤顶破了，还有闲心嘲笑自己。

索隆无心回击，转看伸长了舌头想去瓣壁上舔花蜜的路飞，以及拼命揪路飞头发制止的罗，深感无语，问道:“路飞…….路飞怎么回事？”

好不容易把路飞拉回来，罗喘口气，话里又是气愤又是无奈:“草帽当家的抵不住饿，进来时自己咬了一口花瓣……”

“……”

浑厚的声音来自脚下，似虎吼狮鸣，听着极为瘆人。“我的养料们，欢迎来到甜蜜之家！花蜜尽情享用，相对的，你们要献出足够的精华……”魔花发声时，瓣壁上的红色突刺暴长而出，化成触手一样的藤蔓无限延展，缚住他们的手脚后，转而扯弄衣物，很快便将四人剥得赤条条的。

所谓的花蜜即是魔花分泌的淫毒，但又不是普通意义上的剧毒，就连有抗毒体质的路飞也抵不住淫液的侵蚀，罗受此花蜜侵袭，果实能力也成了摆设。如此一来，各人的挣扎反抗全然无用，反倒使得藤蔓越缠越紧，最终变成脊背贴花瓣，双腿大开暴露私处的局面。

“那么……从谁开始好呢……”

一根红得发紫的触手像蛇一样从底部蜿蜒而出，顶端是钩状的结，看着极是狰狞。

除了这个入团不久勉强适应草帽团的罗，索隆和路飞山治早是熟得不能再熟的伙伴，不管是身体意义上的还是心理意义上的，一起赤身裸体地洗澡自不必说，连做爱都像吃饭一样平常。

在草帽团刚组建时，索隆和路飞就在那艘小破船上做过了，那时缺水少粮，两人烦闷之余稀里糊涂地脱裤子撸管，最后怎么演变成被路飞操屁股操到高潮索隆记不太清了，只记得那样做很舒服，后来就一发不可收拾了，众人皆知路飞贪吃，却不知私下里，他还贪恋索隆的屁股。

过了双子海峡，山治也加入进来。这个满脑子桃色幻想，前半生以女性黄色杂志为性伴侣的色厨子在体验一番自己的屁股后，大呼完美，只不过是针对不用玷污女士而可以操男人的庆幸。

平日和臭厨子吵得天翻地覆，但在做爱这件事上索隆又鬼使神差地顺服，任由他把自己操得鼻涕眼泪横流浪叫不断，不得不说，厨子的做爱技巧和他的厨艺一样，好得让人无法拒绝。

至于三人间亲疏远近的分界，索隆从没考虑过，路飞是船长亦是伙伴，山治也是伙伴，关系都是等距的，都是可以为对方献出生命的伙伴，做爱虽不像开宴会那么光明正大，也没有玩双人一起轮奸的重口戏码，但三人都心照不宣，航海途中的玩乐和泄欲而已，某人有性需求做就行了，没必要争长论短，平添更多的感情束缚。

但有一点，索隆没觉得作为受被操屁股影响自己的尊严和实力，也没觉得路飞和山治做攻有什么不妥。

不过，到此刻，突然出现了一种诡异的状况，路飞和山治的屁股很可能会遭受和自己同样的处境，潜藏在内心已久的执念突然爆发了，加之刚落入花苞，中毒尚浅，索隆发动刚力罗，肌肉块块鼓起，挣脱藤蔓的捆缚，捡起掉在一边的刀斩断逼近伙伴的触手。

这紫红的触手相当于生殖器，命根子一断，魔花剧烈震颤起来，伴随着嗷嗷的怪叫，墨一样的汁液从断口处四散喷溅，索隆跃起时身在高处无事，其他三人身在触手附近无法动弹，不可避免地被喷了一身，索隆要阻挡已然不及。

“该死的人类，你竟然敢……”

索隆收刀入鞘，气愤未消，“一朵破花而已，没资格动我的伙伴……”

魔花暂无动静，同伴被触手侵袭的危机暂时解除，不过，大概是刚才触手喷溅的黑色汁液也带有攻略性的淫毒，路飞三人感觉身上燥热更甚，尤其是胯下的阴茎肿得厉害，感觉全身血液都往柱身聚集，胀得快爆裂了，头脑里唯一的念想就是找个洞来狠狠插一插。

“混蛋绿藻头……不砍还好，现在更麻烦了……”山治嘴里叼的烟不知道掉到哪里去了，阴茎的胀疼让他越发烦躁。

“不砍怎么办？”索隆龇牙嚷回去，“被插屁股这种事，我一个人来就够了。你们怎么可以……”

“算了，一颗绿藻植物废话那么多……”山治冲路飞努努嘴，“你再不用屁股帮路飞解决，他估计就不行了……”

“那你……”索隆欲言又止，心说臭厨子就会逞强，但看自家船长双目赤红，肉柱因橡胶体质胀出惊人的尺寸，难受得咯咯直磨牙，便放下刀过去。

魔花瓣身上布满黏腻的花蜜，避无可避，后穴未经扩张已然湿得厉害，液体涌出后穴，顺着大腿直往下淌。

索隆双腿分开骑上路飞的胯，屈腿半蹲，自行掰开臀瓣将后穴抵上胀得可怖的阴茎。刚挨上龟头便被热度灼得一抖，咬咬牙，还是尽力含住往下坐。

“太……太大了……”勉力吞到一半，感觉穴内被撑到极限，索隆腿一软，一下栽趴在路飞身上。

“舒服……索隆，好舒服，再来一点……”路飞恢复了一点神智，小声咕囔了一句。

一向难以拒绝路飞的请求，索隆想了想，用手搜刮了一点花蜜抹在穴口处和柱身上，再扶住路飞的肩用力下往下坐。

“唔……哦……”两人同时发出舒服的叹息，没有预想中穴肉的撕痛，反而是一种极致的舒适感，屁股内的肉棒虽然过于粗大，但奇在富有弹性，随着索隆吞吐的动作，入则膨胀退则收缩，好比一个智能按摩器，受此诱惑，索隆搂住路飞的脖子，开始放松穴口地耸腰动屁股，含着硕大的阳具快活地吞吐。

一旁的山治嘴上承让，但眼看着那根大肉棒在索隆屁眼里快活无限，耳听得绿藻头甜腻的呻吟和路飞粗重的喘息声，简直像被注射了一记烈性春药，越发期盼进入那个肉洞，开始模仿插入的动作，一耸一耸地挺着腰，理智上则极力忍耐，闭紧了唇齿不开口。

卖力的吞吐没持续多久，柱身颤动几下，滚烫的精液灌入直肠深处，索隆身子一僵跟着释放，飙射在路飞的腹肌上。

浅尝辄止释放一次，路飞的燥乱稍稍平复一点，虽然内心急切地还想趁热打铁再来一发，看旁边山治忍得难耐，便强压欲望，任索隆起身。

“厨子……快忍不住了吧……”索隆慢慢朝山治走过去，控制括约肌一张一阖，好让被巨根操得酥软的后穴放松一下。

“废话……快……快点……”如果手没被束缚着，山治恨不得掐着索隆的腰把他的屁股按在自己鸡巴上操个爽。

索隆依样以骑乘式含住阳具吞吐，适应了路飞的橡胶巨根，又有精液淫液润滑，吃山治的阴茎简直轻松自在。为了最大程度的快感，索隆双手撑在两侧，双膝着地，含着肉根，尽可能地加快压臀的速度，山治也不闲着，尽力调整姿势角度，好让茎身狠狠碾过那个敏感点。

“绿藻头……你没……吃饭吗？再快点……”

山治的茎身硬得可怕，每顶到敏感点，只觉魂魄尽去，喘息被捣得细碎，机械活动的双腿渐感酸软，无力用言语回应厨子的催促，只得闭上眼，加快屁股上的动作。交合时“噗滋噗滋”的水声让索隆倍感羞耻，羞耻感更催发快感，两人做得忘我，直到双双登顶，才从欲仙欲死中缓过来。

“喂！玩够了吗？我们……是不是该考虑……脱身……”话音很低，可见说话之人极是吃力。

此话一出，在情欲王国中沉浮的三人才猛地想起，他们不知不觉遗忘了此行的同盟。也怪罗存在感太低，从头至尾没怎么吱声。

“特拉男，你要……来吗？做了就……没那么难受了……索隆，你也去帮帮他吧。”

接连服务了两个人，射了两次，阴茎软塌塌的，腿也虚软得很，在满是滑腻花蜜的地带根本站不起来，索隆只能缓慢地爬行挪动，而一想到服务对象是罗，心里不由得打起了鼓。

在船上的性生活虽然没羞没臊，但也仅限于跟路飞山治做，从没考虑过对其他人大方地袒露屁股。不同于山治路飞，罗只是刚结交不久的同盟，话都还没说上几句，这就要干做爱这等私密事了？

听说顶上战争时罗救过路飞的命，自家船长热心地将自己分享出去也不为过，而自己用屁股暂解罗的困厄也在情理之中，毕竟中了魔花的阴招是意外，应当齐心协力渡过难关。

索隆本以为有障碍的只是自己，可好不容易挪到罗面前，比被情欲折磨还明显的是罗瞪大了双眼、一副纯情少男受惊吓的样子。

当然，这只是索隆的错觉，罗在性事上有节制却不是那种未经人事童贞男，只是从头绑乔巴到无视海军追击大肆开宴会到此次身中魔花陷阱，草帽团一次次刷低认知下限，怎么掉进这朵花的罗不想吐槽了，路飞山治索隆三人无比豪放的纵欲盛会也见识了，目睹两组活春宫，自己胯下那根确实是由热到痒到胀到痛到要炸裂，确实被刺激到忍无可忍的那种极限，但千言万语只有一句:

能不能麻烦你砍开藤蔓我自己用手解决……

罗已然是强弩之末，还来不及有所表示，就感觉男根仿佛陷入温热的泥淖中，前所未有的舒爽自私处直冲头顶，理智全都在索隆的屁股里消弭于无形，所谓的脱身或用手解决的念想乱成一团，只想着索隆能吸得紧一点，动得快一点。

索隆也是被莫名的冲动驱使的，比起刚同盟就做是否草率的考虑，反而是那根傲立的雄伟之物更为诱人。当看到罗明明眼中欲火旺盛，急促呼吸时带得胸腹剧烈起伏，附着其上的黑色纹身泫然欲飞，犹自一副清高不受浸染的模样，莫名产生要打破这份高冷的冲动。

不同于路飞的粗壮有弹性，也不同于山治的硬挺，罗的家伙的尺寸和硬度都在理想范围，舒适得没有恶意，更主要的是新鲜感和新奇感，他还是第一次接纳路飞山治以外的男根。

毕竟不够熟络，再加上腰酸腿软气力不济，索隆的“服务”相对克制 ，把罗夹泄后就草草结束，瘫在一边暂时不想动。

————TBC待续——


	2. Chapter 2

前排提示:

1两个洞的双性藻预警。

2山治路飞罗轮♂索隆，请注意。

3无下限无节操慎看。

4车门见评论。

原本以为排泄释放等于排毒，会恢复一点力气，但与预想相反的是，不但排毒效果不佳，反而越发渴盼先前那种奇异舒爽的快感。

“愚蠢的人类，欲望是没有止境的，有了第一次就想要第二次……”

先前能让人心生警觉的声音此时显得空灵，似乎能镇魂慑魄一般，唯一能自由活动的索隆试图去捡刀却慢了半拍，藤蔓先一步制住他的双手将人吊起，再扯着他的腿朝两边分开，把使用过的屁股完全展露在三人眼前。

“该死的人类，敢断我的仙根，看你这么淫荡，送你一副雌穴好了，保准你受用无穷……”

担心魔花转移目标，索隆一边挣扎一边喝骂拉仇恨，“你那什么见鬼的根是我断的，有什么都冲我来好了，一朵破花而已……”

“绿藻头少逞强了……雌穴估计是女人的阴户，你不想做男人了？”

“闭嘴……臭厨子……”山治一语点醒索隆的倔强，再迟钝也明白那指的是女人的性器，可越是这样，越不能让其他人遭此天雷，“老子强得很，不用你操心……那朵破花，要来就快点……”说这话时，语气早不如先前强横。

“别急，马上开始了……”

斩断的那根生殖触手不知何时又复原了，还比先前粗壮了不少，从底部盘旋而起，触手的小钩贴着索隆湿哒哒的臀瓣蹭了蹭，慢慢滑到紧闭的穴口，以为屁股会遭殃，索隆屏住呼吸，努力收紧括约肌。

小钩骚弄两下菊穴又游移开，猛地朝会阴部位扎了进去，随即带动粗大的根棒狠狠地朝内挤钻。

“唔……”下体像被硬生生劈开，索隆仰头惨哼一声，痛得全身的肌肉都战栗起来。而突如其来的剧痛没持续多久就淡化了，转成被侵占的饱实感。

“喔……”随着触手粗暴的开拓，索隆的叫喊声被刺激成绵长的吟哦。一股股滚烫的液体不间断地喷吐，一点点地侵蚀内里，改变身体的构造，触手的后段则拼命蠕动，催逼前端挤占新开拓的空间。

最初的倔强被变成女人的羞耻感取代，索隆张着嘴，眼里蓄满了泪，空洞地对着同伴所在的方向，无助地呻吟。这种钝刀割肉一样的折磨不知持续了多久，待触手猛地抽离身体，索隆浑身一抖，晕了过去。

再次醒过来时，身体已然轻松许多。转看周围的环境，没在花瓣里了，是一小块绿意盎然的草地，四周林木环绕，厨子背对自己坐在一边抽烟。

脑袋有点晕，思维还没从一系列的离奇遭遇中缓过来，索隆坐起身，刚想开口问，山治转过头，“醒了？”

“路飞和特拉罗呢？”

“拆完那朵花后走散了。”

具体过程不重要了，反正总有一千种走散的花样。索隆现在更在意的是私处，经历一番苦痛，不知道变成什么样了。

战战兢兢地拉开遮身的绿色长袍的下摆，腿上光溜溜的，什么也没穿，屈起腿来朝两边分开，展露私处后，一眼就看见会阴部位多了个窄口，用手掰开来，两片肉唇又嫩又红，不时有透明的液体流出。

“放心，这绝对是货真价实的逼，女人才有的东西，那朵花本事不小……”山治不怀好意地盯着这处新鲜地，眼里的灼灼色欲显露无遗。

一句调笑直说得索隆脸上发烧，看厨子探手到那处更是紧张得不能呼吸。“唔……别……别碰……”

山治不予理会，捻开肉花往里捅入两指小幅度抽插着，又伸拇指按着上方的阴豆轻轻按揉。

“啊……哈……喔……”甜腻的痒意从被触碰的地带迸发，索隆身子后仰，双手不自觉地揪紧地上的草。

山治抽出手来，举在索隆眼前，“你的逼水很多啊……”

“别……别说了……”下流的污言秽语堪比助兴剂，花穴又有淫液淌出，索隆脸上桃色更甚，拉了山治的手往腿间凑，“再来……插进来……”

山治吐了烟蒂，手不往里进，只是用指腹有一下没一下地拨弄着湿润的肉花，咄咄逼问:“要进哪里？”

被撩拨得不行，索隆咬咬牙，“把你的手插进我的逼里，越深越好……”毫无廉耻地承认简直像在自我作践，但转念一想，插进女穴和插进用习惯的屁眼也没什么不同，比起尊严，他更想被狠狠地践踏，不管是身体上还是心理上。

山治笑笑，如他所愿进了两指，又慢慢增加到四指，一下一下地捅着，看索隆快坐不住了，索性攒笼五指成一个锥形，用力往里挤，“绿藻头，逼口放松一点，让我插进去……”

索隆依言放松，尽力吃山治的手掌，极致的憋胀和麻痒感交杂，直逼得上方的男根翘得老高，随着手掌的深入，铃口一抖一抖地喷着乳白的精液。

“索隆~~山治！终于找到……你们了……”从树林中窜出的路飞被眼前的一幕打断了会合的惊喜，“喂，山治，你一个人玩也太卑鄙了，也不等我们！”

“路飞，你也太慢了……”仅是浅尝辄止的扩张，索隆就感觉新增的这个女穴简直让他爽得失了智，“赶紧过来……帮忙……”

路飞受邀过来，蹲下身看了看那个扩张完毕的新洞，抬高索隆的一只脚，掏出裆下的阳具在外阴处蹭磨硬了，突然长驱直入，一本正经地问:“是这样吗？”

花穴被填充满的酸爽感难以形容，索隆脊背着地又难耐地弓起腰，瞪大了眼一时无法言语，倒是山治先骂开了，“橡胶混蛋！是我先的！”

“有什么关系嘛，你去后面不就行了。”说着揽起索隆，使他上身靠在自己臂弯，双膝分开跪地吃着骑在自己胯上，按着他的腰好让屁股翘起来露出后穴。

体位骤然变化使得肉棒把阴道内壁抵得够凶狠，索隆咬紧了唇，避免喊叫过于高亢。逼里还含着路飞的大家伙，一想到酸软未消的后穴要同时承受山治的操弄，心脏开始不安地跳动，两处淫洞兴奋到胀疼。

“喂，那边那个，想做就过来，不要杵在边上煞风景。”

被点名的罗仍在风中凌乱，本想着好不容易摆脱魔花陷阱，草帽团三主力能把淫秽邪祟稍微放一放，思考一下怎么治疗索隆的身体或是回船的事宜，而会合后的状况却是三人齐齐迷醉于女穴的混乱。

看来恶欲难消不完全是魔花的错，这三人满脑子都是黄色淫料，张狂无度，不死不休的那种。

至于自己这颗试图保持冷静，不跟他们胡作非为的初心也渐渐守不住了，看路飞的肉根消失在花穴里又抽出一截蓄力撞进去，看山治掰开索隆的臀瓣将直挺挺的凶器往红肿的后穴里推，直白的视觉冲击已经够诱惑了，听他们散播着愉悦信号的呻吟喘息，再矜持也抑制不了身体的本能冲动。

罗呼吸的节奏开始凌乱，他最终迈动双腿，鬼使神差地加入这场奸淫盛会。

两个洞都被捷足先登了，罗只能以高难度的蹲姿，按着绿脑袋，把肿胀的阴茎送入索隆大张的嘴里。

感觉到罗的加入，索隆有过异样的紧张，轻轻含着兼具硬度和温度的性器，嘴被撑得满满的，却不想拒绝未知的欢愉，被罗的鸡巴操嘴又是怎样的感觉呢？被龟头粗暴地冲撞喉口却还是要尽职尽责地去给这根鸡巴营造舒适的空间，这种突破极限的自虐又会带来怎样的体验呢？想到这，索隆强压呻吟的欲念，努力把整根家伙吞进去。

这又是和插入后穴完全不同的快感体验，温暖的口腔将棒身紧紧裹缚，柔软滑腻的舌头附在龟头伞盖上吮吸，配合模仿性交的吞吐动作，尖齿偶尔会刮擦到柱身，带来丝丝痒痛。等唇舌包住头冠狠狠嘬几下，罗终于忍受不了这斯磨，双手固定住索隆的脑袋，毫无顾忌地挺腰动起来。

三人的欢愉完全建构在索隆一人之上，嘴、屁股和雌穴同时承受三种不同节奏不同力度的凶悍冲撞，此退彼进，此起彼落，直操得绿发男人像流水葫芦一般，单眼里飙泪，铃口处泄精，嘴边口涎拉丝不断，双洞淫水如琼浆玉乳。肉体相撞的啪啪声、性器进出洞口的噗呲水声，彼此或轻或重，或绵长或短促的哼吟喘息交杂成靡靡淫曲，越发引人沉醉。

不是什么极恶时代超新星，他们像一群发情的野狗，正发泄生物最原始的交媾欲望。

待他们先后泄出精华，这场疯狂的性爱才算暂告一段落，人人汗透重衣，红光满面，久久平复不了呼吸的节奏。

而索隆首当其冲地凄惨，单眸早已失去焦距，身上沾满各种污浊的液体，蜷缩在草地上小幅度地抽搐着，似乎爽得连呼吸都忘了，两个淫洞一开一阖地吐着刚灌进去的精液，肉茎淅淅沥沥地淌着草黄色的尿水……

“喂，索隆当家的……”毕竟有医生的职业习惯，罗先一步扶起索隆，双手揽在他肋下，手掌成拳交叠按在他的腹膈处有节奏地挤压几下，最终逼出索隆的呛咳，助其吐掉岔进气管的精液后，使其慢慢恢复神智。

无视旁观的两个闲人，罗放逐了身心来审视索隆。有棱有角的刚毅面相，随吞咽动作滚动的喉结，阔于常人的体格骨架，蓬勃有张力的肌肉，单论上面怎么看都是一个宁折不弯的标准硬汉，可下面足够淫荡，那排泄口和新增的花穴简直像天造地设的肉便器，而上下的拼组又毫无违和感，罗罗诺亚是冷傲的三刀流剑客不假，但不影响他成为欲求不满的浪荡受，所谓的魔花只不过是微不足道的助兴插曲，罗罗诺亚本人才是最烈的春药，任谁接触了都会深受荼毒。

罗开始理解路飞和山治那种操索隆的狂热了，他现在就忍不住凑上那微微开启的唇，封住灼热的吐息，接而舔去他眼角的泪痕，轻柔的吻落实在滚动的喉结上、饱满的胸肌上，含住挂水滴耳环的耳垂吮出细碎的金属音，胯下的硬物自然而然抵上雌穴，轻松地插进去。先前疯狂够了，现在只求安静地享受。罗慢条斯理地，动得温吞，充分体会花穴包裹茎身、被柔和地吸附的那种甜蜜感。

“唔……不……不要了……好痒……好难受……”索隆求饶似的小幅度甩头。

“又口是心非了，绿藻头，痒就是还要再狠狠操你……不过我们这次慢一点。”山治不甘落后，提了自己的枪贴着罗的硬挤进花穴。

看索隆面带苦色罗忍不住皱眉，“索隆当家的会受不了吧……”

“不用担心，索隆可是非常强的。”说话时路飞已然发动橡胶果实能力，将阴茎从刁钻的角度楔进来，把索隆的屁股攻占得彻底，“三个人是有点挤，慢一点，凑合着玩吧。”

“唔……真……真不要了……求……求你们……啊……”

身体的重量已完全交付出去，索隆感觉再爽下去真的快死了，他的阴茎已经射不出什么东西了，花穴被操弄得几乎熟烂，由内迸发的酸痛感细密地啃噬他的神经，再有凶器撞入，还是双龙齐齐入洞，又将这苦痛放大十倍，身体被无情地开拓，不断突破极限去容纳更恐怖的尺寸，接受更凶狠的冲撞。使用习惯的屁股也不好过，路飞充分利用橡胶果实的便利，巨根变粗时撑得肠穴褶皱急剧伸展开，几欲撕裂，伸长时又深达入腹，顶得索隆的下腹凸起一个个鼓包，再加上恶意附着的武装色霸气，无异于铁棒搅肉壶，不操个熟烂誓不罢休。三根凶器在两个洞内肆意驰骋，分隔阴户和直肠的那道肉膈简直要被碾磨得通透。

索隆有气无力的求饶早被三个男人的疯狂淹没，只余古旧风箱一般的暗哑低吟，他拉直了颈线，张大了嘴，红嫩的小舌挂了几丝涎水，堪堪在口中无意识地伸动。

极致的爽和痛终于把他的身心逼到绝境，等三根阴茎在体内灌浆，他眼前一暗，放走了最后一丝紧攥的意识。


	3. 【刀藻+米索】最强之刃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警:继续双性藻，索隆碧池向。  
> 刀灵设定，和道捅藻，鬼彻舔B预警。  
> 米叔狠狠训诫不摇碧莲的浪荡藻，发挥为人师风范。

最强之刃

草帽团的罗罗诺亚·索隆乐意做个bitch，光用屁股承欢的时候尚且如此，被强加了一副女人的阴户后就更饥渴了。

当然，他也是一个有节操有底线的bitch，不是什么乱七八糟的杂鱼都有资格享用他的屁股，至少要强如路飞山治，才能按着他狠狠地操，见识到剑士刚毅外表下邪魅浪荡的巨大反差。对于弱者，他懒得废话，抽刀即秒，杀气凛冽毫无温度。

而对于活体按摩棒的挑剔也让他陷入了困境。自距香波地一别，和伙伴已分隔了一月之久，先前因路飞的遭遇而焦虑忧急，无心多想，等两年之约定下，拜了鹰眼为师，对战狒狒的伤也好得差不多时，压抑已久的饥渴终于爆发了。

岛上除了女人佩罗娜就是大大小小的狒狒，连多余的活物都没有，忍得难耐时，他打起三把爱刀的主意。

冰凉的刀鞘进入穴里的感觉早忘光了，在不慎将淫液溅到搁置在一边的和道的刀刃的时候，神奇的事情发生了，刀身在吸收了淫液之后，忽忽悠悠化成一团光粒，光粒急剧变化，凝聚成人形。

那是一个烟灰色的清瘦男人，及颈的发、束发的抹额、微垂的眼睑下的眸、样式复古斜领袍衫，无一不是烟一样的清灰调子，再加上身周笼了一层朦胧的柔光，更显出尘脱俗。

男人低颌颔首，拢了双拳微微弓腰，虔诚地行了一礼。“在下是和道一文字的剑灵，见过主君。”那语声空灵，仿佛来自遥远的天际。

索隆保持着自亵时含着鞘身门户大开的坐姿愣住了。

和道收手静立，体贴地解释前因后果:“快刀名剑皆有灵，寄宿在古剑中的剑灵无一不受血液和精气的滋养，千百年的积淀，早通识人性，初具人形。主君一直对我等爱护有加，今日首次以欲水滋养，才使在下的灵体动荡，显露人形。”顿了顿，和道淡漠的灰眸盯了索隆的下处，说得极是正经，“血液因杀伐而起，过于凶煞，精气稍显浅淡，欲水精露因情思爱念而生，在下很是受用。只是刀鞘为衣壳，刀身为灵核，主君以鞘身入体，如人类隔衣交媾，有阻碍未免不美。”

和道幽幽飘近，轻轻抽了刀鞘出来，掀起自身袍摆亮出私活，却不是人类惯有的棍状肉棒，而是反着森冷光芒的和道刀身，自刺眼的光团处延伸出来，长短难判。

索隆一吓，挪着屁股往后退，和道扶了他的肩，柔声安抚道:“主君莫怕，这只是有实感的灵刃，我敛藏了锋芒，不会伤及主君下处的。若主君觉得突兀，在下也不敢强求。”

到此刻，被饥渴锈蚀成一团浆糊的脑子才稍微厘清现状，他要被自己的刀操了，和道正在征求他的同意。

“进……进来吧……”索隆说完即咬了下唇，双颊腾起红云。

可吹毛断发的绝杀之刃要插进娇嫩的肉穴了，会是什么感觉呢？是那种被凌虐的痛吗？

索隆闭了双目，尽量把腿分得开一点，好让腿间的入口更通畅一些。

刀身徐徐推进，是金属的冰凉触感。索隆轻轻闭眼，睫毛和花穴一样，战栗得厉害，喉结也因紧张徐徐滚动着。

雌穴内腔的软肉密密匝匝地吸附着侵入的刀身，索隆能感觉到扁平的形状。灵刃是化形后的欲根而并非杀伐利器，因此虽是刀的形状，却不会损皮破肌。索隆受这灵刃侵袭，体验到的是无形之锋割磨软肉的另类爽痛感，腔壁被灵刃压出一道道笔直的沟壑印痕，旋即又恢复。比之以往吞过的巨根硬棒，这灵刃只是正常刀剑的尺寸，进入得毫无阻碍，不像阴茎那样圆实，扁平的触感留下了富余的空间，被填满惯了的雌穴倍感空虚，空虚促使内腔软肉蠕动着，不知疲倦地吮吸。

索隆闭了眼咬紧牙关，默默承受和道在下体温吞地进进出出。空气静得有些寂寥，只有腿间交合处发出的轻微水声，若不睁眼看那化形，感觉不到活物的气息，唯一能感知的便是刀身在体内真切的存在感。

而不知何时，灵刃不似先前那么冰凉，竟有了玉一般的温润感。

绿发剑士张开眼，看化形的灰发剑灵红了一张脸犹似色情之态，可细观那神情，灰眸依旧淡漠无光，眉宇平静如雕塑。

“和道，你的脸……”索隆忍住下体温温吞吞的爽痛感，开口发问。

“被主君的内体捂热了。主君握着我等战斗时，剑柄也会留有余温的。”

明明是情色的事却被说得相当正经，似乎这是一场高端的祭剑仪式。

和道并非一捅而完全没入，每次抽送都比较轻浅，试探着逐渐增进深度，过不多时，刀身被吞入大半，刀头顶弄时内腔有钝痛感，似已到头。索隆没想到自己的女穴能有这么深。

正胡思乱想时，下面传出嗡嗡的剑鸣之声，灵刃密密地震动起来，搅得淫液滚腾，腔壁软肉酥麻四起。刀身似有吸附力，欲液涌流躁动，仍被灵刃消解，无一丝淌出穴口。

索隆一声低呼，腰惊得弓起，手臂撑在身侧，双脚难耐地瞪着地，隐忍多时的甜腻呻吟终于毫无顾忌地从紧闭的唇齿间漏出来。

“主君莫慌，灵体在吸收滋养时总避免不了震动，饮血时如此，吸收欲液时更是如此。”

索隆心说我不慌，只是爽得有点受不了了。

一发完毕，绿发剑士轻轻喘息着意犹未尽，想说什么就见和道整了整衣袍，又是温驯有礼的一揖，“主君，在下该归位了。下次若有需要，可随时召唤。”

和道表现得太过君子，让索隆误解为剑灵都是对剑主谦卑有礼的，直到鬼彻的剑灵显了人形。

那是一个能让人心情舒畅的晴朗日子，偏有一群愚蠢狂妄的赏金猎人闯入了克拉伊加那岛，论练手的话这些人连岛上的狒狒都不如，个个持刀拿剑，剑术却是稀松平常，偏偏无知又无畏，但胜在人数众多，索隆刚打完狒狒，腿上受了伤，三招还没把杂鱼清理完。

想使个一刀流龙卷风把剩下的家伙清理干净，鬼彻就在这时候显了形，吸收了染在刀刃上的血之后，一个火红的男子悠然飘荡在和煦的阳光下，短发红如火，露了快半边身子的金边红袍松松垮垮地挂在身上，若没有腰带系着，保不准随时会滑下去，男子的瞳色和刀纹一样紫得妖异，内有流光跃动，不同于和道的沉静淡漠，鬼彻热情而狂放，嘴角挂了一抹邪妄的笑容，不负他妖刀的圣名。这把刀到手后，像问题儿童一样有些难以驾驭，而历经几次大战后多少摸清了他的性子，今天算是例外了，大敌当前，他不思战斗，竟然馋起剑主的身子来。

“索隆大人，虽说我跟你晚了些，你未免也太不厚道了，和道就可以钻进你的身体吸个痛快，而我没人疼，只能喝些狒狒血，九流剑客的血什么的，你说你是不是偏心？”

显形为了这个也是没谁了，索隆稍有不快，皱眉道:“先解决这些杂鱼再说。”

“还有和道和秋水在呢，不愁。倒是先让我吸收点精华吧，我不进去，就舔舔。”

说着，鬼彻一晃身钻进了自家剑主的袍子里。这段时间身体饥渴难受，为方便自亵，索隆只套了一件过膝的长款绿袍，再穿上长筒的靴子，旁人怎么也想不到这长袍底下的屁股和腿都是光溜溜的不着一物。

鬼彻很轻易地触碰到剑士腿间的神秘地带，找到开了一道窄口的秘洞，看微微张开的樱色肉花上沾了透明的体液，犹似春花带晨露，引人遐思，更引得剑灵邪想妄念不断。

鬼彻历经几代人世沧桑，所闻所感皆是淫邪贪赃和杀伐仇怨，此时造访剑主下处，以化形的舌为灵刃，以舔舐激引蜜液已然是岁月静好了。

才试探着碰两下，剑士不可避免地叫出声，身子轻轻抖索起来。

索隆与剑灵交流得畅快，周围的赏金猎人却是大为费解，他们修行浅薄加之不是剑主，肉眼看不到幻化的剑灵，只见绿发剑士像是在自言自语，总说一些莫名其妙的话，出剑的动作无形中像被牵制一般，没了先前那股大开大阖的霸气。

外阴被化形的舌挑逗着爱抚着，能勉强挥剑自保已是极限，遑论发挥剑术的正常水平。

鬼彻没有生物的触感和味觉，但初次吸收欲露，灵体便有充盈的满足感，贪心成性的他还想要索取更多。

“索隆大人，你的逼好香啊，让我多舔舔吧。”鬼彻说这话时轻佻之意尽显，也不知从哪儿学来的粗鄙浑话，全没半分对剑主的敬意。

“别……别动了，好痒……唔……”看不见鬼彻的动作，却能体验到舌落在外阴上的触感。鬼彻不像和道那样冰凉，似火一般灼热的舌就那样翻开外阴的肉瓣，舌尖抵在粉红的内蕊上，一下下戳弄，舌身慢慢探入，在花穴口浅浅地操弄着。秘洞受此激引，开始一股一股地涌淫水。

“呃……”索隆屈着腿爆出一声低吼，以刀杵地支撑着身体，呼哧呼哧直喘粗气，受情欲支配面泛桃色，霸道的杀意早消退得干净。

周围议论声不断，先前还厉害无比的三刀流剑士此刻像突然害了病一样，举不起刀剑，步子也迈不利索，无疑留给他们绝好的进攻机会。

猎人们再无顾忌一拥而上，想着一举擒获索隆好换取一亿两千万贝利的赏金。

索隆怎甘输在这样一群渣滓手里，把没什么作为的鬼彻咬在口中，双手持和道秋水把几个猎人逼退到两米开外。

剑灵显人形后受滋养不够绝不轻易归位，索隆格斗时总要挪步换位，胯或拢或开，但鬼彻和剑主心有灵犀，如影随形，完全不影响他的舔舐动作。

索隆却是十成剑术发挥不出三成，没出几剑便呼呼直喘粗气，额上涌出细密的汗珠，为抑制哼吟他往鬼彻刀柄上狠咬一口，胯间的剑灵也叼住他的阴蒂啃几下以示回敬，随即又满口封住他的外阴，狠狠吮吸起来，把涌出的欲液全数吸收，嘬出水声不断。

“唔……”呻吟全哽在喉中，胯间的那根完全支棱起来，喷吐精液的龟头抵在布料上，绿袍洇出一大片湿印。敌人在侧，索隆又不可能把防身的刀剑凌空一扔，因此全然腾不出手去干预下处。

“够……够了……不要再吸了……”外阴被爱抚得发痒发疼，内里却无一物填充，鬼彻一刻都不消停，空虚与满足的极大落差，直爽得他神智迷糊。

一旁围攻的人再迟钝也看出门道了，这简直像野兽在发情，几个色心不浅的还猜测这个罗罗诺亚在用道具自慰。猎人们霎时间激动了，纷纷起哄要捉住绿发剑士看个究竟。

色欲催人狂，先前还是畏畏缩缩的菜鸡，一想到那绿袍遮着的可能是一副奇妙的景色，与强大霸气的外表不相称的淫荡身体，力量好像无形中强了三分。

仗着人多，损折了几个同伴后还是擒住了绿发剑士的双臂，一个粗犷汉子直接了当地扯开剑士的外袍，瞪着他腿间齐齐发出惊叹。

这真是前所未见的奇景，令人闻风丧胆的三刀流剑客的鸡巴下竟然长了一副女人的逼，胡作非为的剑灵在他们眼里形同空气，因此他们直接瞧见了不断翕动的肉花和一缩一缩吐淫水的小洞，在暖阳的映照下，闪着诱人的水色光泽。

瞧得真切的简直像一人中了一针催情剂，裆部很快鼓起来。

“砍下脑袋换钱多浪费，先日个百十回解解苦才是正事。”

“说得没错，什么三刀流，非操得他哭爹喊娘不可。”

耳边响起嘈杂的人声，钳制胳膊的力道猛地向后，准备把他按翻在地。

开什么玩笑，要被这群乌合之众按在这里强奸？他罗罗诺亚·索隆什么时候这么没底线了？

一瞬间暴怒压过磨人的情欲，腰背用力甩开膀子挣脱抓他的手掌，迅速将嘴里的鬼彻与右手的和道换了位置，分开双腿重心下沉，握了鬼彻反手将寒光跃动的刀身捅进花穴里。鬼彻灵体受震不得不归位，临了还嚷嚷一句，“索隆大人，我还没吸够……”

“你的剑主被打败对你有什么好处？你再邪再妖也要有个限度！”说话时将剑身抽拉出来，刀刃上无一丝血的鲜红，尽是黏黏嗒嗒的乳色粘液。

嘈杂的战场瞬时寂静无声，这绝对是比罗罗诺亚长了副女人的逼还惊悚十倍的场景。

这也太可怕了，罗罗诺亚的逼究竟是有多强悍？

而被强行送进去的鬼彻则不以为然，像上次和道所做的那样，他敛藏了锋芒，不会伤主君半分。事实上，从罗格镇初遇，他被这个男人从一堆废铜烂铁里拯救出来，随即凌空飞起，滴溜溜旋转着下坠，有灵性地避过绿发男人肌肉虬结的手臂，没入地下。换做旁人，他早毫不客气割肉饮血了，但这个剑士不同，在被握住的那一刻，他清晰地感受到了对方身上传达过来的坚定而强悍的力量，鬼彻喜欢这种感觉，便认定了这个男人。虽不像和道那般谦卑，平日也没少干挑逗剑主的事，但从灵魂深处，他是非常敬服自家剑主的，那些视刀剑为工具的菜鸡如何能懂？

“还想日吗？也不怕老子把你们的棍子搅断？你们要碰我，还早了八百年！”索隆三刀在手，刚要发招，一股由远及近的霸道气息迫使他愣住了。

周围的猎人无知无觉继续进攻，嘴里尽是污言秽语。

“罗罗诺亚莫非又发情动不了了？”

“那正好，这次非折他的手断他的腿！”

起哄声聒噪不已，正好那气息无限迫近，随即，像晴天破开一道霹雳，一把黑沉沉的巨剑从天而降，坠入喧闹的人群中。

正可谓黑刀破空千刀折，杂鱼们固然被气浪掀得四散飞落，人事不省，掌中刀剑也无一幸免，尽数寸寸断折。

帽檐压得很低，风衣下摆迎风而动，鹰眼从树林中走出，踩尸踏血而来。

在立着的黑刀旁停住，第一剑豪抬眼望向衣不蔽体私处裸露的绿发剑士，声音冷冰冰的无一丝温度:“从你开始御敌到我来为止，19分钟，你整整用了19分钟，把岛上最弱的狒狒抓来，也用不了那么长时间，这就是你走向最强的修行之道？”

“没……没有。”剑士低了头，如鲠在喉，默默收起三把刀，拉拢袍襟遮住下体。

“在东海挑战我的时候，你身上可没有这种糜乱的气息，怎么回事？”

“有一次上岛落进了陷阱……”顿了顿，才硬着头皮说:“被……被改造了身体……”

“这就是你变弱的理由？”鹰眼咄咄逼问。

“我……我不是……”一开口，唇舌已捋不顺畅。

“过来！”强硬的命令口吻。

索隆不敢怠慢，快步过去停在鹰眼面前，早没了前几天拜师时的那种虎狼之气。

鹰眼也不多话，推一把索隆，使他背靠立着的黑刀，扯下脖子上的十字小刀，以黑刀为刑柱，用栓刀的细绳将剑士的双手捆缚在后面。

索隆出了一身冷汗，不知鹰眼意欲何为。见那只能控制最强之刃的手掌接近了秘洞，心立刻提了起来，紧张得不能呼吸。

只见那劲瘦有力的手指倏然探到湿哒哒的阴唇上，不轻不重拨弄着，转而又移到阴蒂上拧了一把。

这是第一剑豪的手，带了常年握剑的茧，粗糙却不失别样的触感，指尖不可避免地沾带了自己的淫液，像亵渎了神灵一样，索隆竟催生了罪恶感，夹带些许羞耻的呻吟泄出唇齿。

“很爽吗？”凌厉的金瞳将剑士迷蒙的神情牢牢锁住，一股无形的霸道气势直袭索隆内心最柔软的地带。

索隆浑身一抖，微微低头，避开了那目光，不回答就算是默认了。

“修行第一课，你必须学会控制随时随地发情的毛病！真正的战场上可不允许你随意放荡。太阳下山前我来取刀，过不了试炼，你没资格做我的徒弟。”

绑住手腕的线不是特殊材质，打的结也是活扣，轻轻一挣就能脱离，所谓的试炼也就是强忍情欲老实地保持双手被反绑的姿势靠在黑刀上。

这看似简单，但被鬼彻舔穴在先，渴求的弓已被拉到满弦，要够够地释放才足以舒缓，现在，鹰眼却要自己绷好弦不能松，简直是要了命。

敢违背吗？不能。

世界最强黑刀夜巍然矗立有如刑柱，好比不能逾越的铁则，把他困在当地，身心皆是如此，他只能咬着唇苦苦忍耐。

这一开阔地带难得有暖暖的阳光，但在同一地方照射久了，暖意渐渐升温成燥热，尤其是常年遮蔽起来不见光的下处，瓣蕊被晒得通红发胀。

索隆这才注意到鹰眼不知何时离开了，情欲愈加澎湃，他已无暇顾及其他。

汗液细细密密地渗出来，又汇成大滴的汗珠顺着古铜色的肌肤慢慢下滑。剑士的胸廓快速起伏，他的喘息越发粗重了。

好想……好想有粗大的东西插进来，狠狠地碾磨内壁。先前好歹有刀灵，把他爱抚得很舒服。

而严格来说，鹰眼也是理想的床伴，可自欲求不满以来，他宁愿打佩刀的主意，也不敢对鹰眼的胯下之物有非分之想，那是他毕生的目标，是新认的师父，有如神灵一般的存在。

现在，他被要求苦苦忍耐战胜情欲，能做到吗？不知道……

东海那一战结束得仓促，都没来得及细观鹰眼的刀，此刻紧贴刀身，他试图以此分散注意力。黑刀夜的刀身比想象中宽厚，索隆微微动了动身子，左臂能触到锋利的刀刃，右臂能触到窄而平的刀背，全是冰凉冷硬的触感。

借着这冰凉，他的思绪飘到了最初的起点。幼时从耕四郎手里接过和道一文字时，也是这种触感，另有一份沉甸甸的重量，压得他的手有些酸。自那以后，他走上了以第一剑豪为毕生目标的修罗之路。那欲求不满有悖于目标吗？在被鹰眼发现这秘密前他真没想过。

现在他也没工夫想了，不知何时，汗液早将挂在身上的长袍浸得能拧出水来，布料黏黏地贴在皮肤上，自内而外地难受。

被硬挺的阳具阻隔了视线，他自己看不真切，只感觉外阴的胀疼一阵紧似一阵。而下体的真实状况则是阴蒂翘立在肿胀的肉花之上，其后的肛口也像贪吃的嘴一样张合着，肠液混着雌穴的蜜液顺着大腿淌，盛不下的直接淅淅沥沥地滴落下，像一个坏了闸门的水龙头。

索隆真有些站不住了，打颤的腿无意识地交叠合拢，挤着外阴和囊袋狠狠一夹，似从地狱直升入天堂，酥酥的麻痒感从胯间传递到四肢，快意无限。

像品尝了绝世珍馐，剑士像女人一样，意犹未尽地夹紧了腿寻求快乐，不时小幅度地收腰耸臀改变按抚外阴的角度和力度，带来越来越强盛的快意。双腿分开的短暂的间隔，雌蕊连同菊穴爽得一抽一抽地缩跳，吐出淫水无数。

“呃……”再难强迫自己忍住，薄唇微企吐出灼热的气息，唇瓣上还留有深深的牙印。

短暂的快乐冲得脑袋发晕，但毕竟只是用挤压的力度按摩外阴，随后再试，已没有了先前的那种新鲜和刺激。

一直身在困境还好，等尝过甜头便再也回不去了，他还想再体验那种极致的舒爽感，求而不得的狂躁更胜先前。

但现在能做的只有忍耐，等到鹰眼回来就结束了……结束……忍到意识迷糊的时候，熟悉的气息终于出现了，殊不知这只是开始。

最强剑豪瞪着罗罗诺亚，冰山脸少见地皱起了眉。只见剑士颈上和胳膊的青筋因忍耐可怖得根根鼓起。俊朗的脸庞上苦色浓重，加之汗液口水的沾染更显狼狈，只因下处的花穴肿得分外凄惨，又肥又厚的肉唇外翻出来，敏感的阴蒂肿肿地立着，血脉勃张使得表皮薄得透亮，有淫液滋润更显得水光可鉴。连带臀缝中的菊蕾也有肿的迹象。

“这是中了春药么？罗罗诺亚！”语气中颇有恨铁不成钢的愠怒。

鹰眼伸手握了黑刀夜的柄倏地拔剑，失去支撑的索隆无力地摔躺在地，保持着双手后缚双腿大开的姿势。

“你就这么饥渴？”鹰眼居高临下看着微微抽搐的人，解开自己的裤头，昂扬伟物直挺挺地跳出来，鬼知道一向禁欲惯了的他怎么会在用见闻色远观欲求不满的罗罗诺亚时就兴奋得男根鼓胀，不过他非常懂得克制，尤其是在表情上的克制，脸不红心不跳，颇有为人师的风范。

站在徒弟跟前，徐缓地撸着柱身，不多时，感觉要释放了，他调转枪口对准地上的人，喷吐出的滚烫浊液尽数射在徒弟的腹肌上，花穴上。

“你这样和野狗有什么区别？”看徒弟连躲闪的意图都没有，鹰眼由着恼转为叹息，他寻思着是该把他扔到水里冷静一下还是勉为其难地帮他一把。

索隆抖得更厉害了，大半是因为刻骨铭心的屈辱。面前这个男人总能让自己暴露最软弱最无能的一面，东海那一战如此，现在亦然。一本正经地说着下流话，却没有半点恶劣嘲讽鄙视的意思，那口吻，真的是一个师父对不成器弟子的谆谆训骂。

剑士纵然浪荡习惯了，有再厚的脸皮也不好意思跟这样的师父索求填满他的逼，他头次愿意死忍，哪怕因这种事忍得身体暴裂也无所谓了。

正要下定决心死磕时，忽然感觉下体一凉，有硬物抵上了外阴，蹭开了窄口，在淫液作用下顺畅地插进去，径直挤开收绞的内腔坚定地朝深处行进。阴道自内而外肿胀过度了，骤然插入免不了酸疼，但酸疼没持续多久便回升成令人舒适的感觉。随后，一只宽厚的手掌抚上外阴，一点点摩挲着捻揉着，还不忘照顾上方挺立的小兽。

索隆再也忍不了这久旱逢甘霖的快意，松开紧咬的唇低低轻吟着，双腿难耐地分开又合拢。

张开眼看看在下体忙活的人，却是最强剑豪执了那把最强之刃黑刀夜，倒转刀柄在淫洞里进进出出，另一只手也不闲着，在私处忙活不停。

“鹰眼……”鬼知道他这一声低喊囊括了多少复杂的情绪。那可是最强之刃，就这样在淫洞里毫无顾忌地活动。明明要展开地狱试炼，又来解救自己的困乏。

即使在做抚慰徒弟的事，鹰眼的表情依旧冷淡，“现在的你还没资格触碰我，用刀柄给你解决已然是大发慈悲了。”

这样的慈悲也就够了。黑刀夜的巨大形态决定了它的刀柄也是超乎寻常地粗长，末端有一圈铜板一样的支棱，不断刮擦内壁。而鹰眼的动作不算温柔，甚至有些粗暴，那么长的物事直捅到底，长长的剑隔阻在外阴上才罢休。

生理泪水不断涌出眼眶，他不敢放荡地喊叫，忍到崩溃时已然咬唇出血。

自此后，索隆的修行内容加了一项近乎于调教的欲之试炼。在领悟霸气之前，他必须专注到极致，不能自亵，不能求欢，不能饮酒对比此项实在是轻之又轻了。

当以一只眼的代价换得泄欲的权利，还是和鹰眼肉身相搏，鬼知道这个深藏不露的师父是不是也想做。

就在那块沟壑纵横的训练场，受伤的左眼草草包扎过还没完全止血，剑士迫不及待地骑上师父的胯，用雌穴把那根伟物完完全全吃进去，拼命收缩吮吸。他终于触碰到了另一种意义上的最强之刃，他的目标，他的师父。

下处虽爽索隆却不敢胡喊乱叫，他含着师父的男根小心翼翼地动着，一副温驯徒儿的乖乖样。

忽然，搁置在一旁的黑刀气息涌动，感觉脊背后面凉意逼人，随即，一股玄冰一样的锋刃破开封闭的菊穴捅了进去。

看徒儿瞪大了独眼，唇边有口水丝悬挂下来

，鹰眼从善如流地解释:“那是我的刀灵，你现在修行不够，还看不见他的完整形态。在他面前我为主你为猎物，他不太会敛藏锋芒，做好修炼的准备吧。”

此话一出小剑士似乎连动都不敢动了。

第一剑豪挑起眉头唇峰上扬，抬手在徒弟结实有弹性的肉臀上狠狠来了一巴掌，清脆如干竹炸裂，双洞均是紧紧一缩，小剑士崩溃地低叫一声又强行忍住。

“罗罗诺亚，继续动。”

“啰……啰嗦……我会自己来……”

说这话时，索隆鼓起勇气抬头，一下撞进那双金瞳里，眸心有金色黑色相间的波纹样，一圈圈荡漾开，他终于沉溺其中，难以自拔。

——END——

最强之刃（完）

写不动了，八千多字，累死了QAQ。


End file.
